1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to fishing lures and is directed more particularly to an active, animated lure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fishing lures in which a wire passes through a flexible tubular member are generally known.
In U.S. Pat. No. 396,246, issued Jan. 15, 1889 to E.C. Vom Hofe, there is shown a fishing line immovably fixed within a piece of rubber tubing. The object of the arrangement was to catch tarpon but not sharks.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,504, issued Nov. 16, 1976 to Curtis A. Pieper, there is disclosed a fishing line passing through a sleeve having a multitude of openings along its length for dispensing bait material from the sleeve.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,027, issued Jul. 8, 1980 to Francis N. Viscardi, a fishing lure is shown and described which includes a fishing line passing through a tubular member which has been cut helically throughout its length. Water flowing through the adjacent coils of the helix are said to cause the lure to wiggle and cause bubbles to form, which were believed to attract bluefish.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,811, issued Sep. 1, 1992 to Carl W. Freeman, presents a lure including a tube having a fishing line therein with a hook on one end of the fishing line and extending out an after end of the tube. The tube has both an open forward end and an open after end. The forward end can be selectively sized to meter the flow of the water therethrough, which is said to generate a fish attracting noise.
While the above and other similar lures appear to provide advantages to fishermen, there is a continuing quest for improved lures having fish attracting capabilities.
An object of the invention is, therefore, to provide an improved lure which, in use, exhibits active, animated conditions and movements.
With the above and other objects in view, a feature of the invention is the provision of a fishing lure comprising an elongated wire strand having a connector at a first end thereof and adapted for connection to a fishing line, and a fish hook at a second end thereof. A flexible tube is mounted on the strand, a first end of the tube being disposed proximate the connector, and a second end of the tube being open and disposed proximate the hook. The tube is provided with a hole in a side thereof spaced from the tube second end by no more than about 21 times an inside diameter of the tube, the hole being sized and configured for free inflow of water therethrough and into the tube. A sinker is mounted on the strand proximate the connector and lodged in the first end of the tube to close off the first end of the tube, such that the tube is open only at the hole and the second end. Upon moving of the tube through water with the tube second end trailing, water enters the hole and turbulently exits the tube second end adjacent the hook.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, there is provided a fishing lure comprising a wire strand of about 24 inches in length, the strand comprising two 60 lb. stainless steel wires, each of about 0.028 inch diameter, twisted together by about eight twists per inch of wire strand, and a flexible tube of about 24 inches in length and xe2x85x9c inch inside diameter mounted on the strand, the tube being closed at a forward end thereof, open at an after end thereof from which a hook extends, and having a hole therein of a generally oval configuration on a side of the tube and about one inch long and xc2xd inch wide, the hole being spaced from the open after end of the tube by about seven inches. Upon drawing the lure through water, water enters the hole and exits in bubbly fashion from the tube open after end proximate the hook, the inflow of water moving the after end of the lure transversally and the wire reacting to the transverse movement to counter with opposite transverse movement to provide an undulating motion of the lure through the water.
The above and other features of the invention, including various novel details of construction and combinations of parts, will now be more particularly described with reference to the accompanying drawings and pointed out in the claims. It will be understood that the particular device embodying the invention is shown by way of illustration only and not as a limitation of the invention. The principles and features of this invention may be employed in various and numerous embodiments without departing from the scope of the invention.